


Hormones

by sparkyCSI (Lexi_the_dragon_muse)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but some plot showed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_dragon_muse/pseuds/sparkyCSI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At sixteen weeks pregnant, Lindsay doesn't know what is worse; the weird food cravings or the fact that her boyfriend has refused to touch her in three months.  What will it take to break his resolve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a request for a NC17 Adam/Lindsay from jeremy.crawford27 on my ff.net account. Hopefully this meets with your expectations! I don't think I've ever written this pairing, so it was a little interesting to write!

** Hormones **

_Crime never sleeps,_ Lindsay Monroe thought as she studied her trace evidence through the microscope.  She straightened, stretching out her back slightly before resting her hand on the growing baby bump.  She had been surprised when she had found out the results of the pregnancy test.  She and Adam had been careful about using protection, but she figured that the baby was meant be if she still conceived.  She smiled when she thought back to when he finally got the courage to ask her out.  She had been back from Montana for two weeks after the trail, and was still an emotional wreck when she turned around to find him holding her favorite chocolate milkshake.  Stammering, he had finally asked her to go for coffee.  Needless to say that she had accepted that first date.  Now, two years later, here she was, preparing to be a mother.

At sixteen weeks, she finally understood when pregnant woman talked about strange cravings.  Pickles and ice cream had nothing on the combinations that she craved these days.  Mashed potatoes with chocolate sauce, ranch with everything and a sudden desire for anchovies (which she couldn’t stand) were just the tip of the iceberg.  When you layer that with the fact she had gained close to twenty pounds already, well, let’s just say that she wasn’t the best frame of mind at this point.  And if that wasn’t enough, her sex drive had ratcheted up so much that she felt like she was on fire most of the time.  Adam wasn’t helping on that point.  He had been scared to touch her since she showed him the test with the two blue line telling them that their lives were changing forever.

_That changes tonight,_ she thought as she glanced at the clock.  Just an hour to go until Mac kicked her out of the lab.  That was his condition.  She could work in the lab (not in the field), but she wasn’t allowed to work any unnecessary overtime so that she didn’t stress her body.  She had chaffed against the restrictions at first, but now that she was into her second trimester, she grudgingly admitted that most days after eight hours had passed, she just had pregnancy brain and couldn’t focus.  So, she turned her attention back to the microscope and counted down the minutes until she could leave and go home to see her boyfriend.

“Lindsay?” Mac’s voice called out to her, breaking her concentration.

She looked up to see his mildly disapproving face and glanced at the clock.  “Mac, sorry.  I lost track of time.  I promise that I will put this away and leave now.”

He just nodded, a smile tugging at his lips.  “You might want to call Adam and let him know that you are leaving.”

Lindsay just nodded, knowing that her boyfriend was the worrier of the two of him.  “I’ll send him a text when I leave.”

Mac just nodded and walked back to his office as she began to clear up her station and get the evidence ready to store again.  Once done, she quickly changed out of her lab coat and sent Adam a message saying that she had lost track of time and was on her way home.

Thankfully, the subway ride didn’t take too long, but unfortunately it was standing room only and the self-absorbed men riding the train refused to give up their seats to a pregnant woman.  Aching feet and swollen ankles were not her friend, so when she unlocked her door she wanted to do nothing more than sit on the sofa and put her feet up.  As she opened the door, she smelled mashed potatoes cooking and smiled.  “It smells good in here,” she called out, dropping her keys in the glass dish and setting her purse on the side table by the door.

“Go sit down.  You worked too long today,” Adam called back.

Lindsay sighed, wondering how she could get through to him that he didn’t need to be quite so overprotective of her.  She had been trying for weeks, but he was nervous and excited all at the same time and wasn’t in the mood to listen to her.  Her aching feet made the decision for her and she found herself lying on the couch, a pillow supporting her back and her toes wiggling free as she tried to work out the kinks.  She glanced up as he walked in and held up a hand to stave off the inevitable lecture on wearing more comfortable shoes to work.  “Save it.  I wore flats today, but the lack of any gentlemen on the subway meant that I had to stand the entire way here.”  She pouted.  “Would you come give me a foot massage?”

Adam just smiled at her as he handed her a bowl filled with mashed potatoes and covered in chocolate syrup before settling down on the other end of the sofa.  “Sure.  After you eat.”

She nodded and began to eat.  “So what did you do with your day off?” she asked him in between bites.

“Not much.  I looked online at cribs and stuff and then I realized how much stuff is needed for a baby.  Cribs, strollers, changing tables.  It’s terrifying.”

Lindsay laughed.  “Of course it is.  At least we do have a second bedroom, which we really need to clean out so we can start putting the baby’s stuff in there, but we’ve got some time and a slew of friends to help us out.  It will be okay, Adam,” she said before putting the final bit of potatoes in her mouth and signing in relief.  Quickly she put her bowl on the coffee table and stuck her feet out in impatience.  “Now.  I’ve eaten, so please make my feet feel better!”

Adam chuckled as he pulled her feet into his lap, using his thumbs to dig into the tension there.  She moaned in relief as the pain began to subside and other very pleasant feelings began to shoot through her.  Her back arched as he worked out a particular knot in the arch of her left foot and she could feel the effects that it was having on her increased libido.  She needed him and she was determined to have him.  “Adam,” she said breathlessly.  “Please.”

Adam looked chagrined as he took in her flushed face and breathy tone.  “Linds…” he started off apologetically.

Lindsay opened her eyes to see the regret in his.  “No,” she said decisively as she pulled her feet away and sat up.  “Adam, why won’t you have sex with me?  God knows that I’m so horny right now and would never turn you down anyway.”

He flushed and looked away, mumbling under his breath. 

She scooted over on the couch and turned his head back to her.  “What?”

“I don’t want to hurt you or the baby.”

Shaking her head, she murmured, “You won’t hurt either of us.  Now, if you don’t fuck me right now, they will never find your body.”  He still didn’t move, so she cupped his face in her palms.  “Please, Adam.  I need you so much right now.”

Her words seemed to ignite something in him and he captured her lips in a bruising kiss, all teeth and tongue.  She moaned in response, shifting her head to fit them together even as she pulled him towards her.  When her chest met hers, she broke the kiss as her back arched.  Her breasts were unbearably sensitive these days.  So much so that she had to stop wearing lace bras because they chaffed her nipples.

He moved his lips down the column of her neck, nipping and sucking alternatively, ratcheting her desire to new heights as he hands skimmed up her sides and cupped her chest, thumbs stroking over her nipples.  She felt her breath catch in her throat as the tingles shot straight down to her core.  “Fuck,” she muttered as she writhed without abandon against him.  “Adam.  Your mouth, my nipples.  Now,” she ordered him.

Quickly, he stripped her of her shirt and bra and complied, suckling at her breasts.  She felt the tremors building and realized that just this was going to push her over the edge to orgasm.  She stopped fighting it and instead held him too her, her cries of pleasure becoming louder until her mouth opened in a silent scream and her body froze in pleasure.

In shock, Adam tried to draw back, but her grip wouldn’t let him.  “Did you just…”

"God.  Yes.  Fuck, more Adam.  I need more,” she returned.  “It’s been three months that you have denied me an orgasm, so you’d better be ready to pay up.”

Her insistence and quick orgasm were all the encouragement he needed. He had been spending too much time with his hand the last three months and the desire to make her fall apart just made him harder.  Quickly, he unbuttoned his jeans, to try to give himself relief from the constriction, before stripping the rest of her clothes off.  He pushed the coffee table away and settled onto the floor in front of her, draping her legs over his shoulders before his mouth descended to her mound.

He took his time exploring her soft, soaked folds, carefully avoiding her clit until she was panting and pleading above him.  He smiled as he sunk a finger into her and crooked it in a ‘come hither’ motion before sucking on her clit.  Her orgasm as instantaneous.  Carefully, he lapped at her clit until a tugging on his hair caused him to settle back on his heels with a smile on his face.

Her face was flushed with pleasure as she looked at him and then cast her eyes downward to the obvious strain of fabric in his jeans.  The corner of her mouth quirked as she stared up at him.  “Strip,” she commanded and as with how everything else had gone, he was unable to deny her request.  Once his clothes were discarded, somewhere behind him, she pulled him onto the sofa, before settling on his lap, her back to his chest.

Quickly her hand guided him inside of her and he groaned at the heat and wetness he felt.  “Wait!  Condom.”

Lindsay chuckled on top of him.  “I think that is a moot point, dear,” she said as she clenched her muscles around him.

It was his turn to groan as the celibacy that he had enforced on himself was broken.  He pulled her back against his chest and began to press kisses to her neck as his hands travelled over her body.  He noticed that every touch to her breasts caused her walls to flutter around him and he kept his body as still as possible to extend the pleasure.  Then his hands moved down, trailing heat to her extended belly.  He softly stoked the skin there, overwhelmed by the thought of becoming a father.  She grabbed his hands then, moving the right one between her legs and the left back to her breasts.  “Fuck me, Adam.  Don’t hold back,” she whispered as she turned her head to capture his lips in a kiss.

The feel of her clenching around him turned off his brain as he complied, driving his hips up into her as he hands played with her clit and nipples.  He felt a rush of warmth envelope him as she came for the third time and his hips lost the rhythm.  With one final thrust, he was spilling inside of her, white obscuring his vision at the intensity.  When his vision finally cleared, Lindsay’s head was resting on his shoulder and she had pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa over them.  “Love you,” she whispered before her eyes fluttered closed in sleep.

Smiling, he pressed a kiss to her temple.  “I love you, too,” he responded, before closing his eyes to succumb to sleep as well.

_Fini_


End file.
